The aim of this study is to explain variation in alcohol consumption between black and white adolescents reported in the studies of Rachal et al. (1975) and Blacker (1963). To examine this phenomenon we will administer an interview questionnaire to a probability sample of 500 adolescents in Alameda County, prior to which fieldwork involving a purposive sampling of Alameda County adolescents will be undertaken. Our interview schedule consists of measures on the dependent variable and those derived from a set of theoretically relevant test variables. The latter include ethnic identification-commitment, non-alcohol drug consumption, social class and family cohesion, etc.